Justice League: The Pyromancer and the Death Knight
by God's Angel of Music
Summary: Pyromancer Infernusson and Necrona von Krieger have faced many things. But after facing the Mysterious Stranger in the form of a massive Dracolich, nothing could have prepared them for a world with strange machines and tall towers. Nothing could have prepared them for the Justice League. Now, they must make a new life, in a new world, with new friends, and new enemies.


**PROLOGUE**

Pyronus Infernusson fell to his knees, as the gigantic Dracolich blasted him with demon fire. His blond hair was matted and dirtied, his clothes burnt and torn. Grunting in pain, he pulled himself to his feet. The blond haired teen glanced around, to see his allies. Artix lay dead, his body torn in half. Cysero had vanished into his workshop, an impenetrable fortress, alongside Warlic. Nythera had escaped to another dimension, while many of the Unique Divines, Pyronus' friends, had been mutilated and eaten by the armies of undead. Finally, Artix' love, the only Necromancer on their side, Vayle, had been impaled by her own spear, when her undead warriors turned on her. Ash, the young idiot, to stupid to flee, had been trampled, but remained alive, somehow. Pyronus spotted Aeronus, atop his dragon, attempting to defeat the monster that had caused all of this destruction. Pyronus watched in horror, as the huge Dracolich simply swallowed the Dragon Lord.

**I have finally reached the zenith of my power!** The monster roared, in a deep guttural baritone. **All of you mortals shall fall to my power.** Pyronus glared at the monster, before gathering his inner fire, his inner magic, the very last reserves of everything he had, to cast one final spell.

"_Darastrix tonopar!_" Pyronus' refined voice rang out through the remains of Falconreach. Suddenly, he was engulfed by a burning light. Nearby, Necrona von Krieger watched in horror, as her beau bonded his soul with the spirits of all fire dragons. Gathering her strength, she prepared her own spell.

"_Kothar fethos!_" She shouted, as a grand shield of demonic energy surrounded Pyronus. When the fire faded, Pyronus had changed drastically. His hair had grown longer, and more unruly, his fingernails had sharpened into claws, while on his back, wings had sprouted on his back. Huge, red wings. Finally, his eyes had changed from a glowing orange, to a brilliant gold, his pupil had become cat-like.

"_Now, Mysterious Stranger,_" Pyronus said, his voice now overshadowed by a grand baritone, "_It is time to pay for your crimes!_" He lept into the sky, his wings expanding out. Looking at her beau, Necrona could do nothing but admire his grandeur. The Stranger simply let out a chilling, demonic laugh.

**You can do nothing to stop me, mortal.** It replied, **but your attempts amuse me, so I will spare you and your...Death Knight whore.** Pyronus' eyes flashed with fire, and he flew up to the Stranger's eye.

"_Eilíft Eldur sem brennur í brjósti mér, að byggja á sjálfan þig þá springa!_" He shouted, several new voices overlapping his, as he glowed brighter for a second. The explosion that followed, obliterated what was left of Falconreach. All buildings were instantly disintegrated, all people were destroyed, with the exception of Necrona and Pyronus. When the smoke cleared, Pyronus flew down to his girlfriend. As his wings vanished, and his eyes returned to normal, before fading to a dull grey, his natural eye colour, Pyronus engulfed Necrona in a tender hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered. They released each other, before looking to where the Stranger once stood.

To find, in horror, it still stood there.

"NO!" Pyronus shouted, "NO! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" The Stranger laughed again, and Necrona feared that this was the end.

"Pyronus..." Necrona whispered, causing him to turn to her. "I'm so glad that I met you on that cliff, two years ago." Then, she leaned upward and claimed his lips with her own. Meanwhile, the Mysterious Stranger looked on, in disgust.

**Ugh. Get out of my sight.** It ordered, it's eyes flashing. The pair vanished in a flash of crimson light. Then, the Stranger looked toward the mortal in the white and gold robes. She bowed her head and addressed him.

"Lore is yours." She said, "Wallow in its destruction." She then disappeared in a flash of white light.

In response, the Mysterious Stranger threw back its head and let out another round of demonic laughter.

**Justice League: The Dragon's Fable**

Pyronus woke with Necrona in his arms, on the cold hard...stone? He sat up almost instantly. Looking around, he saw that he was not dead, but he was, infact, in a strange town. Tall, dull buildings all around, with strange machines on the roads, and even a golden globe, atop a high tower. Gently, Pyronus woke his girlfriend.

"Pyronus?" Necrona asked, "Where are we?" She looked around, then back to Pyronus.

"I do not know." The teen Pyromancer replied, "But I do know one thing." At her quizzical look, he clarified. "We're alive." Smiling, the couple leaned towards each other, before a loud voice interrupted them.

"Halt, humans!" It said. "You are in breach of Thanagarian Martial L-agh!" It was cut off after recieving a strike to the head. Pyronus and Necrona looked to where the voice came from. There, lay a man in tight, tan pants, and a golden harness over his chest, with huge, brown wings. And standing over him, was a man in grey armour, with a black cape and bat-like cowl. On his chest, was a black bat.

"If you want to live, you'll come with me." He ordered, his voice a deep, intimidating, sandpaper-on-glass sound. Standing behind him, were two men. One, wore a skintight, scarlet body suit, with a lightning shaped waistline and a lightning bolt inside a circle on his chest. His face was obscured by a scarlet cowl with lightning bolt 'ears'. The other, was in a skintight, azure bodysuit, with red 'underwear' on the outside, a yellow belt and a scarlet cape hung from his shoulders. On his chest was a stylised S inside a shield.

'What insane realm have we landed in?' Pyronus thought to himself.


End file.
